heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Bow (Mario Series)
Lady Bow is the leader of the Boos of Boo's Mansion in Paper Mario. She is aided by her butler, Bootler. She is very strong-headed and a tad snooty due to her princess-like status in life, but is also kind-hearted in wanting to aid Mario so that he can save Peach and the world's wishes. She can slap enemies with both her hand and, when ultra ranked, her fan. She can also protect Mario from attacks with her Outta Sight attack and, at super rank, can also try to scare away enemies with an ability called Spook. Outside of battle, she can turn Mario invisible, protecting him from enemy attacks. However, Mario cannot move while in this state. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, seeing too much suffering caused by the Boo-eating monster Tubba Blubba, Lady Bow decides to have Mario defeat him. She has ordered the Boos to capture Skolar, the Star Spirit Mario is going to save, and uses it as leverage to get Mario to eliminate Tubba Blubba. Bow joins Mario after he solves the puzzles in Boo's Mansion. The main reason that she joins him at first is that Mario needs her help to defeat Tubba Blubba. After Tubba Blubba was defeated Bow remained true to her word and gave Skolar to Mario. She then decided to accompany Mario ("like it or not") for the rest of his adventure. In Chapter 4, Lady Bow is referred to in a scribble by a Boo from Boo's Mansion, who is crazy about her. At the end of the game, a Boo from Boo's Mansion, maybe the one who posted the scribble, came to the party "to see Lady Bow dressed up in all her finery". He also thinks that Bow is prettier than Princess Peach. Lady Bow receives two letters at the Post Office in Toad Town: one from Bootler wishing her safe, and the other one from the Boos at Gusty Gulch, thanking her for rescuing them from Tubba Blubba. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Lady Bow and Bootler make a cameo appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. They are taking a vacation at Poshley Heights after Mario and friends save the Mushroom Kingdom. She is quite glad to see Mario again. Earlier in Mario's adventure, a young Toad from Petalburg called Bow "the cutest Boo OF ALL TIME!!!" Trivia * Lady Bow's name is referred to Ribbon. * Bow, along with Parakarry, are the only partners from Paper Mario to make a physical appearance in the next game. * When battling Huff N. Puff on the Nintendo 64, if Huff N. Puff is defeated by Bow with an uncharged smack attack, Huff N. Puff will spin around in defeat slower than normal, causing Huff N. Puff's death animation to commence before the defeat animation can finish. The two animations interfere with each other and heavily skew Huff N. Puff's sprite, then crash the game, with the in-game crash handler citing the error as "TLB EXCEPTION ON STORE". * Bow's name is derived from the word "bow," which, depending on pronunciation, may mean "ribbon" (referring to the bows she wears) or can refer to a type of gesture often done in reverence to royalty. It is also likely that her name is a pun on "Boo". * During the ending of Paper Mario, Bow is mistakenly referred to as "Lady Boo" when Mario reads the back of the news board in Toad Town. * Bow is the only character in Paper Mario that is incapable of doing any damage to Bowser in his powered up form. The same applies to the Crystal King, as well as the sixth battle with Jr. Troopa. Quotes Gallery Category:Mario